A Great Christmas
by forcverandalways
Summary: The team spend Christmas at Ducky's house. Jibbs with some Tiva


**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I am very hyper at the moment. But then again, it is Christmas Day here after all. I hope you have a good rest of the day, wherever you are and even if you are celebrating something else or you just don't celebrate Christmas. I hope you enjoy** **this FanFic** **xxoo**

 **PS- By the way, I finally have Season 13!!!!! I'll watch the last few episodes so I can update The Movie Buff, The Israeli, Their Daughter and Their Family**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his lover Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard lay in bed that night on Christmas Eve. It was their first Christmas as a couple. They had gotten together that year in May after she nearly died in a shoot-out.

"You ready for Christmas at Ducky's house tomorrow?" Jenny asked him, playing around with the NIS t-shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied before kissing her hair.

"I got a phone call from your Dad today. He wanted to come up but he can't because there's no-one to run the store for him" Jenny said.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

They both fell asleep and Gibbs woke up first at 0700 that morning. He sat on the edge of the bed. Jenny was fast asleep. Suddenly she started sobbing. Gibbs knew what was going on and he sat up.

"Jen, wake up. You gotta wake up Jen" Gibbs shook her awake.

Then she sat bolt upright with a red face and tear tracks.

"Jen, it's alright. I'm here and I always will be" Gibbs took her into his arms while she cried into his shoulder.

She was still recovering from the shoot out she was in. It had affected her not just physically, but emotionally and mentally too. They both lay back down and Jenny eventually fell asleep beside Gibbs again. He just held her and he fell asleep too. They were woken an hour later by the shill cry of Gibbs's cellphone.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said after he put it to his ear.

"Hey boss. What time do you want us at Ducky's?" It was Gibbs's Senior Field Agent, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo.

"Call Ducky, DiNozzo. It's 0800." Gibbs reprimanded him.

As soon as Gibbs said that, Jenny had guessed immediately what the call was about and snorted.

"Yeah, I know, but we need to know what time you want us. We asked Ducky but he said to call you" Tony remarked.

"Be there at 1200" Gibbs said before hanging up.

Jenny looked at him with a smirk.

"Stop laughing Jen" Gibbs told her.

"I'm going for a shower. You coming?" Jenny asked him.

"Saves time and the environment" Gibbs said.

They went to the shower and Gibbs took a shorter time than Jenny to get dried and dressed because he wanted to prepare her Christmas present. He ran down the stairs and went into the basement. Gibbs opened his second drawer and in there was a red velvet box. In that box was an engagement ring; an engagement ring for one person and one person only. He quickly wrapped it in red wrapping paper and put a label on it saying 'To Jen, Love Jethro'. He put it into one of his jean pockets before going up to the lounge.

'Wow' he thought when he saw his lover.

Jenny was wearing a dark pastel green sweater, navy skinny jeans and brown ankle-height boots. Her hair was down in its natural curls and she wore a full face of makeup.

"Hey. What were you doing down there?" She asked him.

As she asked him that she got a better look at what he was wearing. He had a cobalt blue polo shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark blue blazer, his hair was combed and his face freshly washed and he had smart black leather shoes.

'Still as handsome as ever' she thought.

"You'll find out later" he said before he pecked her on the lips.

They went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

"Do you think this will be OK?" Jenny asked him.

"It will be Jen, trust me" Gibbs kissed her on the cheek.

They talked some more and then it was time to go. They both grabbed a stack of presents each and Jenny got the one she had got for Gibbs before they drove over in Gibbs's truck to one of their closest friend and the NCIS Medical Examiner, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard's house. Gibbs knocked on the door and somebody opened it.

"Jennifer, Jethro! Merry Christmas my dears. Do come in" Ducky said.

He was wearing a blue shirt, a red bow tie with Christmas trees on and a black suit jacket and trousers.

"Merry Christmas Duck" Gibbs said before he gave his friend a hug.

"Merry Christmas Duck-man" Jenny said before she gave the man who had been a Father to her since the very first time she stepped into Autopsy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Put the presents under the tree" Ducky told them.

Gibbs sneaked the engagement ring underneath all the other ones. Soon the team arrived. Tony was wearing a crisp white shirt with the top button undone and smart trousers with his hair combed. McGee was wearing a pale blue shirt with all the buttons done and black trousers with his hair combed. Ziva was wearing an emerald green turtleneck sweater with black skinny jeans and high heeled boots and her hair was down and curly. Abby was wearing a red dress with a giant black owl which went just above her knees and some black tights with some black heels and her hair in two buns. They all had stacks of presents each and put them under the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" They all chorused before giving Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky all a hug each.

"Merry Christmas" the older 3 replied.

They all sat down in the lounge.

"So what will we do? Open presents then eat or eat then open presents?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Eat first" everybody else chorused.

So they all went through and ate Christmas dinner.

"This is brilliant Ducky!" Jenny said through a mouthful of turkey and potato.

"Thank you my dear" Ducky replied.

Soon after finishing their dinner and eating dessert they went back through to the lounge.

"Let's open presents now!" Jenny cried.

Everybody else agreed with a smile before they all sat down.

"This one is 'To Ziva, Merry Christmas. Love Tony'" Abby said before passing the present over to her friend.

"Thank you Abby" Ziva said as she opened it.

Inside was a beautiful gold plated bracelet with emeralds on.

"Tony, it's beautiful" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Next one is 'To Tim, Happy Christmas. From Jenny'" Abby said.

"Thanks Abs" McGee said as she passed it to him.

McGee opened it. It was all of the Star Wars movies in one box.

"How did you know I loved Star Wars?" He asked with a gasp.

"I heard you talking about how you loved it but you didn't have the DVDs the other day so I thought I should get it for you for Christmas as I hadn't got you a present yet" Jenny shrugged.

"Thank you Jenny" McGee told her.

Jenny just smiled.

"Next one is 'To Duck-man, Happy Christmas. Love Abby'" Tony handed the present to Ducky.

Ducky unwrapped it. It was a hardback copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"Thank you my dear" he said.

"Next is 'To Tony, Happy Christmas. Love Ziva'" Gibbs handed the small box over to his Senior Field Agent.

Inside was a gift receipt to Chevy Chase Theater to see any film.

"Thank you sweet cheeks!" Tony said as he was so excited.

"Here's one of yours Abs" McGee said as he handed the Goth her gift.

"Thanks Timmy" Abby said.

"'To Abs, Merry Christmas, Gibbs'. Thanks bossman" she read aloud.

Inside were a variety of % off vouchers to her favorite restaurant: Capital Grille.

"Thank you thank you thank you Gibbs!" She said excitedly.

"Next is 'To Gibbs, Merry Christmas. From the Gibblets'" Jenny said as she handed her boyfriend one of his presents.

"Thanks Jen" Gibbs said as he took it.

He ripped the paper off it. Inside was a photo album with the title 'Gibbs, The Bossman, Father and Friend'. Gibbs looked through it. There were team photos, pictures of him and McGee, him and Tony, him and Ziva and him and Abby.

"Thank you guys" he told them.

"You're welcome" they replied.

"Jenny, here's your present. It says 'To Jen, Love Jethro'" Ziva said as she handed the present to her friend.

"Thanks Zives" Jenny said.

She ripped the paper off and then opened the box. Everybody's mouths dropped open, practically to the floor.

"Jen, I love you more than you could ever imagine. Will you marry me?" Gibbs went down on one knee when he said that.

"Yes" she said before he put the ring on her left ring finger and they shared a passionate kiss.

Everybody smiled and cheered. It really was a great Christmas.

 **Thank you so much for reading this guys. I am very sorry I have not been very active recently but I have had major Writer's Block, school is taking over my life, I've been watching _a lot_ of NCIS because I currently have a partially dislocated shoulder which I've had since July (!!!!!). Anyway, have a good rest of 25th December 2017 and a Happy New Year too and please review! Xxoo**


End file.
